Going home
by Neddie Smurf
Summary: Korra was going on holiday ok only a one day holiday to see her parents but it was better then nothing. Sureley nothing will go wrong...
1. Chapter 1

Going home

Korra knew that no one liked to go home and see their parents but especially what had happen after Amon attacked to pro –bending arena it was only right that they should worry-I mean it is not every day that you get kidnapped by a blood bender then your friends find you because of Naga and you get escorted to the ride home by Mako. That does not happen every day especially the Mako section.

Her parents had always been protective of her when she was young which is natural because she kind of the avatar and they seemed so upset when she was leaving but she had to ,to learn air bending because in Tenzin's words "it is your destiny " but she couldn't even get a single little puff of air which was really annoying .But I suppose there is one good thing about living at the air temple which was not mediation god all you do is sit there and just sit there, all of team avatar where living together under one roof including Mako oh sweet Mako anyway another benefit is the food is good I mean seriously good .

But she was leaving the air temple to stay with her parents for just one day no longer no shorter Tenzin had said she had to be back by this time tomorrow. She then realised she was crying but why she didn't miss her home just talking about it no she missed her friends. She stood up brushing the tear up her face. Korra ran down the hill where she spent every morning aware that the white locus sentries may wake up at any moment and she would be in deepest trouble.

She got herself through the gates with no noise what so ever. As she ran across the courtyard she was surprised to see Mako up and waiting by the fountain for her. Korra was still aware that Mako had been wanting to talk to her ever since they got there. She rushed past murmuring some excuse about having to pack her stuff

"At this time in the morning ,really Korro? What were you doing?" he said questionably

"Oh me ? Well I was just going to get something for my journey"

"Listen Korra, I was just wonder why you were leaving so quickly after we arrived?"

"I have got to see my parents and plus it is only for a day. Why what's your problem?"

" Oh nothing" his facial features relaxing "Listen i am really sorry about me and you not getting off on the right foot"

"Don't worry fire boy," She start to run off but he catches my arm whispering in my ear "Stay safe ok Korra " She nodded in reply and ran off back to bed, leaving Mako in the courtyard alone...

Korra felt quite lonely with only Tenzin for company she had asked him quite a few times if she could take Naga with her but Tenzin said that it was out of the question. He never understood that Naga was her best friend and she wouldn't not go on holiday without her. But Tenzin had said she had to go with or without Naga plus it was only one. She got up and stormed out in a mood.

After speeding half an hour in Naga's stables she finally returned in a better mood then before but still not a happy one. Before she knew it she had packed the little clothing she was going to take be sides this was only a day trip-a spare pair of shoes trousers and shirt into her small animal skin bag.

She had agreed to meet Tenzin outside by eight and it was already 8:05 when stepped out of the bedroom with her bag on her shoulder. Tenzin was tapping his foot impatiently which Korra found very annoying .She was sad to see that only Pema, Mako and Jinora where there to see her off. She hugged Pema as well as she could. Then she tried to hugged Jinora who was just tall enough to hug her waist and lastly Mako who embraced her whispering in her ear

"Stay safe water girl" she smiled in return and set off to Oogi. Once they had set off air Temple Island was only a line in the distant. Korra really was going on holiday properly for the first time...


	2. Time to think

Korra is missing Naga very much and I suppose it doesn't help that the relationship she has with Mako is being affected...

Thanks guys for reading

Remember Reviews make the world go around (while mine anyway)

Enjoy-PM me if you have any idea for the story i would love to hear from you.

Chapter 2

God ,Korra was happy to get away from Air temple island even if it was for only one dayAfter all it was pretty awkward being around Mako when his relationship wasn't going very well with Asumi but they were meant to be a team that was kind of why they were called team avataranyway she hoped that by the time she got back their relationship would either be back on track or finished .She meant it was not like she wanted their relationship to end,she just wanted the awkwardness to end between them because if it didn't then avatar may be no longer.

She must stop thinking about that; she was going to see her parents, who she hadn't seen for ages. Sure they may ask awkward questions like do you have a boyfriend and how many times actually have you been captured but Korra had to steer clear of talking about her "adventures" as it was because Tenzin had said "okra you must remember that your parents had been worried about you so don't make them think that you are in any more danger then they already think" Of course Korra already knew that they were worried about her and even if she didn't tell they would still be as worried.

Korra then realised the sun was setting and crawled over to the front of Oogi.

"Um Tenzin I thought that we were going to get there before night fall?"

"Yes Korra we are .Just look below you."

Korra then looked down and realised how low they were flying to the ground and just how close they were to south water tribe."Tenzin, that is so cheating!"

"Well Korra I said we would get to our destination before the sun sets and we are "Just then they landed on the ground. Korra looked over her former home, then she saw something, no not something someone her parents. She rushed over to them "I have missed you so much" she said before launching into a warm embrace feeling the smell of fish and salt of their clothing and at once she knew she was home.

When Korra stepped away she was sad to see just how much different they looked from before. Her mother had a strand of white hair tucked behind her ear and her father a long grey strand down the back. They also had bags under their Korra knew her parents where old but not this old not like ready to get their pension age. By then Tenzin had arrived had started talking to her parents about boring stuff like her progress and how well she was doing.

They were still talking when it was time to go home. Korra was missing Naga but still ate her dinner without any problem and went to unpack stuff...She dumped her bag on her bed and looked in her bedside table to find the picture she did when she was about fourteen it was a picture in crayon of her and Naga in a heart. Korra curled up on her bed, the picture held to her chest, crying her heart out. She never really knew how much she missed Naga. Anyway there is no need to cry you will be able to see her soon...

Before Korra knew what had happened the sunlight was streaming through the curtains. Korra put on her shoes, arranged her hair –she needed time to think. After checking everyone was asleep. She put her picture in her pocket and ran quietly out the house.

Getting up one of the biggest mountain would have been hard if you were a non bender but fortunately Korra was the avatar and as you can guess being the avatar does have it benefits. She scaled in the mountain in less than fifteen minutes.

Korra just sat there holding her picture in her hands now she knew it was safe to let the tear flow, now she could show her true emotion and realise what mess my life is in, I am the avatar but I don't even know where I stand ...I could carry on forever but then Korra heard the sound a lighting cracking the lieutenant was back. She turned around slowly scared about what she would meet.

To her surprise it was only the lieutenant

"Did Amon send you?" wiping the tears from her eyes quickly

"No he did not. I came for revenge and I will get you this time. "He said a smile creeping on his face...


End file.
